The Story Of Natures Master
by Kc-Aussie-Gurl
Summary: The full summary is inside. Starts at end of hbp. It is not based on Draco or Harry but they do play a large part of my new characters life. please readreply! Thanxx
1. Epilogue

**Summary: **Gemma Porter is a small girl in a big world. Her life Sucks, her mothers a drug addict, her sister is dead, her dad is to tired to even move when he gets home from work and her sisters aren't even 4 yet. So basically Gemma has nothing in life to live for but still lives on because she believes in hope. Gemma has no friends, no life outside school until one day after a terrible disaster occurs she receives a strange visit for a very strange lady with a big, pointy, green hat………..

**Rating: **m (maybe ma because of drug use, violent themes and maybe some thing a bit more)

**Disclaimer: **_I am not J.K. Rowling. I am just using her basic ideas to help write my own story. If you have any objections to that please private message me. _

**A/N: **hey everyone! Im kaycee! Im really happy to have people actually reading my stories and even happier to be writing them.

It may take me a while to post sometimes like maybe a week or two because of homework and projects but I will make it up to you.

Please read and reply! And thank you!

* * *

_**A Story Of Natures Master**_

Written By Gemma Porter

_**Epilogue **_

Hi, my name is Gemma Porter.

You are about to read the story of how I grew up and broke out of my shell.

I was once a very shy person who thought her whole life revolved around school, study and trying to scrap together a living.

You see, at the beginning of this story I lived with my mother-Alicia, father-John and my two younger sisters-Sapphire and ruby.

My mother was a drug addict who locked herself away in her room all day-everyday, and only came out to steal money to buy more drugs.

The thing is she never used to be like this, she was once a kind and caring mother. Who actually paid attention to her kid's lives.

Until one day when my older sister-Alexa- was murdered.

To find out about her death you will have to read the story –but I can tell you this, it wasn't an accident or suicide as they say.

I knew Alexa! She was my best friend and the happiest person I knew, she would never commit suicide and I know it wasn't an accident, don't ask me why- I just know.

Well after her death my mother started doing drugs like pot, ecstasy and cocaine, mixed with large amounts of alcohol.

My father is the only one who really cares about me and works non-stop just so I can go through school.

Sapphire and Ruby are only three years old so they have no worries in the world but when they do understand- im sure their lives will become hell.

Just like mine.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Please read and reply

I know it is really boring now but it will get better, trust me.

I have already written the first 20 chapters (but im changing them to make it better cause I wrote it when I was like 12!)

Thank you so much again!

Bye-Bye Kaycee xoxo 


	2. Chapter 1:Hi, My name is Gemma

Chapter 1 

Well it all started a long time ago.

Way before I was even born.

My mother was a friend with a boy, named Tom Riddle.

She fell in love.

Oww, isn't that sweet?

No, not at all.

Because this young boy, was the most evil and snobby person you will ever meet.

The perfect type in my mothers' eyes.

She was a weak Slytherin, him a mighty head boy.

He had the looks, the brains and the attitude, that bad boy attitude that she so much adored compared to her- little innocent Alicia may.

No one would have suspected her of falling for tom riddle or maybe they did.

For tom became aware of it and soon poor little Alicia may became a strong hearted, head strong girl with the boyfriend to show for it- Tom riddle.

Well, soon enough had convinced Alicia to go all the way with him.

She was an innocent 14 year old, him an experienced 17 years old.

Many say Alicia changed that cold, winter night.

She never spoke to her old friends again, ignored them in corridors, and shunned them in class.

Her whole world revolved around tom, until she fell pregnant.

Alicia was over the moon, she loved tom and thought he loved her to.

On the day she told him about the baby he had reacted badly then came around suddenly.

The birth went smoothly and the baby boy was named Trey Riddle.

The only problem with all this was that Alicia still had 4 years of school left; she couldn't take care of the baby.

She decided to put him up for adoption, making sure he went to a muggle family and that he kept his name.

The boy grew up normal.

He was the popular guy and the nerdy one.

He had fun at lunch but worked hard during class.

19 years after the birth of Trey, Alicia remarried a muggle, and was living a muggle life.

She had a daughter to tom just after leaving school and called her Alexis. 3 years later she fell pregnant again.

But halfway through the pregnancy tom disappeared and a great war started lead by the evil wizard-lord voldemort.

So Alicia had her second daughter and named her Gemma (me!).

Alicia changed her last name to Porter and moved to a muggle suburb.

She lived there and raised her two daughters the muggle way and tried to work the muggle way.

They lived in a small 2-bedroom apartment with one bathroom, and one kitchen/ longe room.

The coincidence is that the school that Alexis and Gemma attended was also attended by Trey riddle.

The years passed by, Alicia fell pregnant again, even though she had no husband, boyfriend or even had sex.

She had twin girls and named them Ruby and Sapphire.

Both girls were tanned and had black hair with silver streaks.

But their eyes, their eyes were the most extraordinary colours.

Ruby had eyes the colour of roses just after blooming and just before welting.

Sapphire had eyes the colour of water, right before a typhoon.

Alicia married her doctor a year later.

The twins aged two years and Alexis died.

Gemma treated john like a father while her mother became a drug addict.

Gemma raised the twins' single headedly until their fifth birthday.

I remember I had spent that whole day baking cakes.

I made two cakes, one the colour of water, the other the colour of roses.

The kitchen was decorated with everything colourful I could find (and afford).

I waited until 11 o'clock before lighting the candles.

Right after the twins went to bed there was a loud knock on the door.

"Knock knock."

I answered he door and standing before me were two large police officers.

"May we please speak to Alicia James?" I thought they were here because of her drugs.

"I am sorry but she is asleep," I answered then was about to shut the door. But the man threw his foot in front of it jarring it in place.

"Well then maybe you can identify the Body."

"What body?"

"Your step-fathers." I am sure my heart stopped beating for a while or at least skipped a beat because I forget anything they said after that.

I let them lead me to the police car down stairs, not even listening to them.

'

All I could think of was that I am now alone, what am I going to do?

My mother could not earn a living for me and the twins to live on.

We would be put up for adoption.

"Is this him?"

They must have led me into place were they keep the bodies because john was lying on a cold silver table with a sheet of his body and his head poking out.

I was about to say yes but my words caught in my thought and I could just nod.

The police officers took my back home and told me about how it happened in the car.

"He was just found dead in his office at the hospitable. There is no sigh as to how he died. He is just dead, he is healthy and all his organs were Woking fine so technically he should be alive."

I remember reading about a case like this last year, a man was accused of killing this family but couldn't be charged because there was no sigh as to how they had died, they should have kept living.

I nodded and got out of the car.

I rummaged through my handbag for the key to the apartment but the door was already slightly open when I got to it.

I walked in and picked up the tee ball bat that I kept in the closet and walked around the apartment trying to find the intruder.

I finally checked in the living room, and there stood a beautiful lady in a dark green dress with a cloak around her body.

"Hello Miss Porter- I am Narcissa Malfoy"

The lady looked old enough to be my mother, but a very young mother.

She had white blonde hair, basically fair skin colour and light blue eyes.

"I am your fathers friend, he told me and draco to come and fetch you and your sisters when he heard about your step father and mother."

"What about my mother?"

"oh, didn't you know? She died in her sleep about an hour ago." I gasped and ran sown the corridor to my mothers room, the door was slightly open and I could hear someone moving in there.

"Mother," I called softly.

The light suddenly switched on when I pushed the door and suddenly a younger version of ms. Malfoy stood in front of me.

He was taller than me and had un-nerving eyes that felt like they looked into your soul.

"Miss riddle," he said then bowed.

"Oh no, I am not miss riddle. I am miss porter." He ignored me and turned back around and faced my mother. She wasn't moving

"Is my mother okay?" I steeped around the boy and looked at her, she wasn't breathing.

I fell/slide onto the ground and held my face in my hands. I don't know how long I sat their and I think I fell asleep because I woke up suddenly and I was being carried!

"What the Fck?" I screamed and moved around a bit before the Malfoy boy whisper in my ear sharply:" shut up."

I shut up and felt myself begin to fall out of his arms so I turned into him and threw my arms around his neck and put my head in his shoulder.

He gasped suddenly then wove his hand around me so it was easier for him to carry me.

**Some time later**

I think he carried me all the way to the train station because when I finally let go of his neck and jumped out of his arms we were standing alone there.

His mother and the twins were not there either.

I was about to ask him about it but suddenly a train pulled into the station. I hadn't seen it or heard it coming so it scared me. It was very modern looking with no points or edges. It was bright silver and the door opened outwards towards me.

A man stepped out.


	3. Chapter 2: The long ride Home

Chapter 2: The Long Ride Home

A/N

Sorry I haven't written in ages!

I have been really busy and stuff

Hope you like this chapter

It is heaps longer than the others!

Kaycee xoxo

**Some time later**

He must have carried me all the way to the train station because when he let go of me slowly and I slid down him and landed facing him with my hands on his chest and my eyes looking in his.

He whispered slowly in this manly voice-" My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

I felt a connection that I had never felt with any boy before because I wasn't that type of girl

And I think he was leaning down to kiss me but then we heard a noise and he let go of me suddenly and I almost lost my balance from not being used to standing on my own.

The noise was mix of a screech of metal against metal and of swishing from when something is going really fast and it makes this swishing sound.

But I didn't get to think anymore because out of nowhere a long, modern train came into station. It was past midnight so I knew there wouldn't be anyone waiting for a train so it seemed odd that it would pull up right when we were here, almost doing something.

I was about to ask him about it when I realised my sisters weren't here and neither was Narcissa, I turned to Draco and asked him and he said I would see them soon so I relaxed and just starred at the train.

It was unexplainable with no points or edges and was silver everywhere; even the windows were tinted silver. The silver doors swung open and light seeped out onto the platform.

A boy stepped out.

He was dressed in normal everyday clothes-jeans with ripped holes but still fashionable, a black button-up shirt reaching his elbows that was plan but formal and a jacket.

He reminded me of my sister before she died, the same dark brown hair, deep green eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties or late teens.

Draco, who was still standing next to me, bowed to him and then turned to me and introduced us "This is your brother, Trey William Riddle. Your real name that you were given by your mother on your birth is Gemma Amelia Regina Riddle."

Trey and I caught up with each other and Draco just listened and watched.

Apparently Trey went to my school his entire life just like me but he was seven years older and he was adopter when he was a new born.

He didn't know about Alexa (A/N- Alexa and Alexis is the same person but Alexa is short for Alexis) or me until this morning when Draco and his mother came to his house and told him everything- even stuff he couldn't tell me yet.

We kept on talking for hours it seemed when the door trey had come out of opened again and blinded us with its light again.

A tall lanky man came out and bowed once more to Trey and I before he opened his mouth and said in a deep voice with a hint of an American accent-"We have got to hurry up, Your father is desperately expecting both of you. If we would all just get into the train once more we can be on our way."

2 hours later

Well were on the train and I am bored.

The train was one of them really modern, fast ones with the bedrooms built in and equipped with everything you need to live. But apparently we can't go as fast as it normally goes because it is carrying extra baggage.

At first I thought it was I, then I went for a walk to explore the train and found a compartment filled with:

Books

Really big cooking pots

Clothes-like long dresses and cloaks

Long wooden rods

Tall pointy hats

More books

Trees in pots

Seeds in boxes

Furniture- bed, fridges, baths

Food- lots and lots of food

Lots of things you would put in a truck when you were moving home.

I kept exploring the train, opening every door, looking in every cupboard when I walked into another bedroom. It wasn't as luxurious as mine and just had a double bed, a desk and a book shelf-no wardrobe or even a window. It looked like a servants room.

So I walked in and had a look at the bookshelf.

The bottom three levels were filled with books while the top two were filled with pictures.

A lot of the pictures were of Draco and his mother, they were laughing in the pictures and looked like they were having a lot of fun.

They looked a lot alike and the backdrop was of a large house/manor/mansion that was huge and luxurious with trimmed hedges and manicured lawns.

Something I have always dreamed of living in.

But the weirdest thing about the pictures on his shelf was that they were all moving and actually smiling and laughing.

"Draco, if you don't forget about her soon you while drive me crazy. She is just some little slt that isn't worth your pity!" Narcissa was screaming down the corridor and I could hear footsteps coming closer to the room I was in so I did the only thing I could do-I slid under the bed.

"Dum, little witch, deserves everything she got. Shouldn't have ever gone out with her. Stupid little two-timer, deserves what she got-dead little wench" draco walked into the room I was in and mumbled non stop about a dumb little dead witch, as soon as he walked in my heart skipped a beat and I was smiling and pushing myself further under the bed.

He looked around the room and I would have sworn he saw me, but he didn't because he walked to his door, locked it and then looked calmer- a lot calmer and happier-like the cat who caught the canary (A/N- no idea what that means just thought I would add it in)

He turned toward his desk and sat in the chair. He started writing on a piece of paper that was lying there. Eventually I got tired from lying under the bed for so long and crawled out slowly from under the bed and crept towards the door. He had left the key on the top shelf of the bookcase. Which was pretty high up for me since I was so short.

I started reaching for it and almost had it when a shadow fell over me and a hand reached up and grabbed it away from me.

The figure standing behind me was leaning into my back and pushing me towards the bed.

I knew it was Draco so I let him, I didn't know what he would do but I knew I wanted it to.

Before we reached the bed he turned me around towards him and grabbed my waist pulling me in towards him.

I had never been kissed so I was scared yet excited.

He was looking in my eyes and leaning down towards me while I leaned up.

Our lips met and it was pure ecstasy, his lips were soft and masterful and made me fell alive.

He pushed me onto the bed and I fell ending the connection between our lips.

But as soon as I landed he jumped on top of me and we were at it again.

We must have made out for hours it seemed cause before long we were both asleep next to each other with his arms around my waist and our foreheads touching.

I slept for hours it seemed and when I woke up he was still there with his arms around me and his eyes on mine.

"that was nice,"I said dreamily

"is that all you have to say? It was nice? I thought it was a lot better than nice!" he said back.

"ok, it was dreamy?"

"no"

"amazing?"

"Closer"

"the best of the best of the best with sugar on top?"

"That's it! He said kissing me again.

And we kissed all the way home.

Which was another 6 hours!

A/N- How was it?

Did you like it?

Do you think they are cute together?

Where are they going?

What will they do?

Umbrella's worst Enemy-Thank you! You are a great writer I luv your stories on underworld!

Someone please tell me what you think


End file.
